


You're my favourite weakness

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Platonic Doyutae, Throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Taeyong had feared the day Yuta would meet an alpha he liked for quite some time. And Jaehyun really isn't a help.





	You're my favourite weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome back!  
> How are you doing? I became kind of obsessed with Chicago Fire two days ago and now I'm almost through the first season (watched it while painting my shelves) and already emotionally attached to the characters (I already cried like four times). So that's some news on my side... XD 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!

Taeyong was sixteen when he met Nakamoto Yuta for the first time. He and a kid from the grade below him, called Kim Dongyoung, had been chosen for their school’s exchange program with another school in Japan. At first, he had been really insecure about it. Of course, at seventeen you’re not a baby anymore but still. It’s a bit young to just fly to another country on your own and being responsible for another kid that he didn’t really know prior to the flight. But Dongyoung turned out to be cool. One year younger than him and a beta who arguably nagged and teased a lot but knew when that wasn’t okay anymore. Also, he was really, really caring for people who couldn’t defend themselves and so it didn’t come as a surprise to the alpha when one month after they arrived in Japan, Dongyoung came home, dragging someone else with him. 

“Made a friend?” He asked, when entering the room, watching Dongyoung wrap a small person up in three blankets before pulling them onto his lap and holding them tightly. It honestly looked really cute how they sat there and Taeyong had always been a sucker for cute things. And he was really happy Doyoung had made a friend so quickly. 

“This is Yuta.” He introduced the person. Taeyong couldn’t fully see him underneath the leap of blankets but he saw enough. Round, dark eyes, soft, beautiful facial features, skin and hair that looked like they were well taken care of. And by now the boy had been long enough in the room so he caught his scent. An omega. “A bunch of assholes cornered him and pushed him around because they thought it was okay to do so.” Just by the way Yuta held himself and avoided eye contact with them, Taeyong knew that he was either really shy or raised traditionally. Or both. While it was already toxic to see alphas’, who got taught this way, he always felt even worse when meeting an omega that had been raised by his parents like this. 

“And so, I decided he is my baby from today on.” When Taeyong thought it would be temporary, he thought wrong. Because till this day, Yuta still was Doyoungs baby. Even after the beta mated Jaehyun and even after Yuta became Dong Sicheng’s mate. Jaehyun had ‘adopted’ Yuta and Sicheng just went along with them babying his mate. Doyoung and Yuta just were a packaged deal and it took exactly one look into Doyoung’s face when he said that for Taeyong to understand it. 

“Yuta, this is Lee Taeyong.” Dongyoung had now switched to speaking Japanese so the other could understand them while they were talking. The alpha watched how the other still cast his eyes towards the ground while bowing towards Taeyong. And it didn’t feel right to him. He didn’t like it. Because it wasn’t a sign of respect, even when people told them it was. It was a sign of fear. Yuta was scared to face consequences if he ‘disrespected’ him by looking at him. And that was just so wrong. It hurt Taeyong a little to see this. 

“Yuta-kun.” He kneeled down in front of the two so he could look the omega into the face. Immediately Yuta cast his gaze to the side. “I will not hurt you if you look at me. I do not see it as a sign of you disrespecting me. And I want you to respect me because you trust in me as a person not because of my secondary gender.” He had used the honorific on purpose. Because respect was a mutual thing. And it showed Yuta, that the alpha respected him. He never believed in forcing himself and his leadership onto someone. He didn’t want to be an [autoritär] alpha. 

“Taeyong hyung isn’t a bad alpha.” Dongyoung assured him with a gentle voice. Yuta nodded slowly. And Taeyong sighed. It would be a lot of work to get him to be more comfortable but that was alright. 

“Did you eat already?” Even if they did, to Taeyong both of them looked like they could eat some more. And what better way to get to know someone than over food?  
The two shook their head and Taeyong nodded, before going into the small kitchen to prepare a quick meal for them. He saw how Yuta wanted to quickly stand up and help him but one look at Doyoung and the beta understood and pulled the smaller (now that he stood for two seconds Taeyong could see how much smaller than them the omega was) back onto his lap. 

“You’re our guest, Yuta, you don’t have to help.” Doyoung explained gently. 

 

Yuta slowly warmed up to Taeyong while they were eating. Not so he would open up as much as he had to Doyoung but still, Taeyong was happy to see a progress. And he was sure if he gave Yuta the time he needed, there would be more. 

Over the next couple of months, without Taeyong even realizing at first, they became a pack. And when he finally realized it, it put him into a crisis. Taeyong hadn’t planned on becoming a pack leader. He never really wanted that. He always felt like he wasn’t strong enough. Like he was too soft-hearted for anyone to ever fully respect him as their leader. Or he just hadn’t been prepared for the two people who proved him wrong. Doyoung and Yuta. He never thought this would happen but he found two friends who matched with his personality so well. Doyoung, who was smart and sarcastic and outspoken and challenging if he wanted too. The beta kept him on his toes, questioned his decisions openly if he thought they could cause them harm and who also did not hesitate to snap at someone if they tried disrespecting his alpha. Taeyong admired Doyoung for being so brave and fearless to their enemies yet so caring and loving to the ones he held dearly. And Yuta. The sweets, still shy and quiet omega, who took care of his friends more than he cared for himself. Yuta, who kept them calm in tricky and messy situations and helped them in the foreign country. 

Still, when Taeyong understood that the two of them had, without speaking a word to him or each other, decided that Taeyong was their pack leader, he felt scared. Was he a good choice? Taeyong wasn’t tall or bulky like a lot of alphas. He didn’t have a temper. Taeyong wasn’t keen of confrontation, he disliked violence or fighting. And he feared that he wouldn’t make the best decisions for them. That the two would get hurt because of him. And they didn’t deserve it. 

“Hyung, you are a great alpha.” Yuta responded when he voiced out his worries. “Remember what you told me, when we first met?” All three of them were sitting on the small couch in Taeyong and Doyoung’s temporary home. Yuta had been cuddled up to the alpha, laying with his upper body against Taeyongs chest and looking like he was ready to doze off any second now. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure what Yuta meant exactly so he shook his head. He had told him a lot that day. 

“You said you want to be respected because of your personality not because you are an alpha.” Yuta reminded him. “That you want the people to trust you because they think you make a good decision and not because they are scared of the consequences of not following your orders.” Taeyong had a few tears in his eyes when he smiled and brushed the omegas hair out of his eyes gently. 

“Yuta is right, you know hyung.” Doyoung shrugged on the other side of the couch. “You’re a good alpha for us because you are a good person. And I’d rather be in a pack led by you than any other person.” How did he deserve those two? Really how? They were like angles who came into his live. And even though he still questioned his own abilities after that talk he felt a lot more comfortable with his role than before. Because he also knew that they would call him out if he ever made a decision they didn’t agree with.  
“Could you stop calling me hyung?” He suddenly asked. “I don’t mind it if you stop doing that. I know you respect me.” He was absolutely okay with them not addressing him like that anymore. He didn’t need it to know they respected him. 

Obviously, there were some troubles with them becoming their own pack. Troubles as in Yutas family. Not even his parents, more like his cousins. The ones who were responsible for Yutas insecurities and shyness for most parts. Yuta was the only omega in his family for generations and while his parents and grandparents treated him like a little angel unless he didn’t do his chores or behaved badly, his cousins saw that a little different. 

There was an ongoing rivalry between the oldest children in Yutas family over who would one day take over the pack. Yutas sisters or one of their cousins. The majority of them were alphas, all raise traditionally for the most parts. While they weren’t raised to see omegas as ‘useless’ or ‘only good to fuck and carry children’ they also weren’t exactly raised on equality. And while Yutas sisters loved and cherished their brother, his cousins saw him the opposite way. And some of them had come to believe that they would mate the omega one day and then be able to take over the pack easier. Yuta had grown up to harsh words and actions accompanied by tasteless courting by them. And none of them were to excited about the idea that Yuta decided to leave his pack and join a different one. A one whose leader wasn’t even Japanese. Taeyong didn’t care about their acceptance much though. To him it only really mattered that Yutas parents were fine with it and they were. More than just fine to be honest. If it got Yuta out of the trouble, he had to face with his cousins they were happy. He would always stay their son after all. 

What they didn’t think through was the fact that at some point, Doyoung and Taeyong had to leave again and that Yuta would stay. Which meant they would be apart from each other for at least two years before Yuta graduated. The omega cried crocodile tears when bringing them to the airport to say good bye. No matter how often they told him they would see him again in Fall when he would be visiting them and that they could call each other every day. Yuta didn’t want them to leave and if they were honest, they didn’t want to leave him either. But they had to and it hurt. And for a couple of weeks after that, all three of them felt empty and sad and didn’t know how to handle that pain. 

When Yuta visited them in the fall, Taeyong felt glad when seeing the omega at the airport. Yuta, still excited and giddy from his first ever flight, had brought presents for both of them and their parents and was jumping up and down happily for at least three hours after seeing his friends again. It was amazing to have him back. 

And that’s how they handled it for the time it took for them to graduate school. Because Taeyong was a year older than Doyoung and Yuta he graduated a year before they did. Until his first day of university he had believed that one day he would mate Doyoung and Yuta. Why not? They were sweet and lovely and he was convinced they would be great mates. But then, on his first day of university, he met the prettiest, most wonderful person he had ever seen or talked too. A beta, slightly smaller than him, with dark sparkling eyes and dark hair. Taeyong fell for him right away. And even more after he really talked to him. Moon Taeil was perfect and Taeyong knew he wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. 

Both Yuta and Doyoung highly supported the relationship. Even more after being introduced to Taeil. They loved him like an older brother and he could see, Taeil enjoyed having them around too. 

When Yuta graduated from High School, at the same time as Doyoung, the four of them went and searched for an apartment together. The building had a slightly weird stair situation but the apartment was amazing and also affordable for four people who were all on a scholar ship. There was enough space for Taeyong and Taeil to do what newly mated couples did and for Yuta to get out of everyone’s way when he was in his heat. 

At one of their first parties Doyoung ran into an alpha named Jaehyun who right away started flirting with him. At first all four of them were quite wary when it came to him. Jaehyun turned out to be one very rich kid (our trust fund baby and Taeyong simply put it) and they all knew that those people constantly made scornful remarks about the scholarship kids like them. They later found out it was a wrong assumption to make. Jaehyun was calm, with the looks and the personality of a golden retriever. While he was tall and bulky and generally looked more alpha-like than Taeyong, he didn’t challenge the other. He put up with Taeyongs glaring, Taeils questioning and the fact that no one would be able to separate Doyoung and Yuta fully. He fought for Doyoung, being a gentleman and all and after about two months of courting Doyoung gave in. Their little pack got a fifth member and Taeyongs job as the alpha got a little easier now that there was a second one in their pack. 

 

A year went by without them going to much trouble. Or so they thought. 

Yuta had always been a little insecure when it came to his looks. Even though he was so pretty in all of their eyes, he didn’t see himself that way. And Taeyong blamed a lot of shitty people who tried hitting on him and got rejected for that. Because some just didn’t take that to well. Taeyong just never though it would affect the omega so much. He thought so until the day that Jaehyun returned home, carrying Yuta like a child. It wasn’t unusual for anyone out of them to carry Yuta around, but he looked pale and weak in Jaehyuns arms. That and the fact that they had a discussion about Yuta not eating enough made him worry like crazy. 

“What happened?” Taeil asked while making space on the couch so Jaehyun could set the omega down. Taeyong saw how Doyoung ushered into the kitchen, probably to get something to drink and eat for their youngest. 

“The idiot fainted.” Jaehyun grumbled. “Dropped right into some alphas arms.” For some reason Yuta blushed when Jaehyun said that and it made Taeyong cautious. Yuta was their only unmated pack member and he had never reacted like that when it came to an alpha before. 

“And that idiot didn’t do anything besides staring at him and using an extremely stupid pick up line.” Taeyong could see that Yuta didn’t share Jaehyuns opinion when it came to said alpha. And that for some reason made him feel like a father realizing that his child was growing up and starting to date people. In other words: He panicked a little. He already had a hard time accepting that Doyoung was in love with Jaehyun and mated him. He couldn’t lose Yuta too. He had thought he would have at least one more year to emotionally prepare himself for this. 

“At least one of us is eating with you from now on.” Taeyong gave Yuta a sharp look. “I don’t want you to faint again. It’s not healthy. And imagine what would’ve happened if no one had been there to catch you.” He hated having to scold Yuta. The younger looked like a kicked kitten and it wasn’t fun for Taeyong to boss him around. But this was for Yutas own good. 

Doyoung came back with a plate filled with slices of different fruits and a cup of water. The beta sat both down on the coffee table before cuddling up to Yuta on the couch. “Now tell me about that alpha who caught you.” He grinned and bobed Yutas nose with his finger gently. 

Yuta blushed a little more than previously and Taeyong felt like he was facing the end of the world. His baby-faced omega couldn’t possibly grow up right now, right? “He was sooo handsome.” Yuta started gushing, carefully accepting the piece of apple Doyoung held out for him. “His face was really pretty and I felt so small, when he held me. And he smelled so nice. Something really warm and homey. And his voice was so deep, deeper than Taeyongs.” Taeyong didn’t know how to feel. One part of him was happy that Yuta had apparently found a possible mate. Another part was still worried because he had just fainted (luckily Doyoung was quite good with tricking Yuta into eating a little). And then there was a part of him that was scared. Scared that he would lose Yuta, scared that the omega could get hurt (so far, he didn’t have the best impression of that alpha after hearing what Jaehyun had told them). 

He didn’t say anything though. He had a feeling Taeil knew what was going on, but the beta didn’t bring it up. And Taeyong was thankful. He knew he was a stupid idiot and that it was unreasonable. Yuta didn’t even know that alphas name yet. They hadn’t talked or anything. 

That was what he kept telling himself until one day during dance practice. Yuta and Jaehyun had come to watch (and because Taeyong had made them promise to come grocery shopping with him afterwards). And he saw how one person in class stared Yuta a bit too much for his liking. And how Yuta’s eyes widened a little when he saw said person. Also, that shit eating grin on Jaehyuns face when the younger alpha noticed what was going on with Yuta and how they started whispering. Something was going on. 

They took a break and Seulgi keep him occupied with talking about something choreo related so when he finally was able to get to Jaehyun, the younger had nudged Yuta towards the person he was staring at the whole time. “It’s the alpha who caught him.” Jaehyun answered the question that Taeyong didn’t ask. “He’s so obviously crushing on that guy. It’s adorable. So, I told him he could try and get to know him by saying thank you for catching him.” Jaehyun was so working against him. Not intentionally but still. Why would he do that? Yuta was basically his son he should be more concerned than that. How could he be so relaxed about Yuta being with an alpha like that? He shouldn’t. Taeyong wasn’t. Did he not think about the consequences? 

“Can you chill for a second?” Jaehyun elbowed him. “He’s neither a baby, nor a virgin. Doyoung panics less then you do.” Taeyong gasped. When did Yuta lose his damn innocence? And why didn’t he tell him? He needed to have a serious discussion with him later. 

“He’s not a virgin anymore?” Did Doyoung and Jaehyun do it? To be honest Taeyong hoped it was them. That would be less concerning than a stranger.  
“Taeyong, everybody kn…well, apparently not everybody knows. But he told Doyoung, Taeil and me about it. And now I can see why he didn’t tell you.” Taeyong took that as an insult. Why would Yuta keep that from him? 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well…you panic at the mere idea of him being with someone.” Jaehyun shrugged. “He told us a year ago that he had a boyfriend back in Japan when he was seventeen. A beta and he lost his virginity to him. They had sex one time and not during a heat or something but other than that kept it mostly innocent. And then broke up four months afterwards because they both realized that they didn’t see themselves with each other in the future. Nothing crazy, you know.” Taeyong felt disappointed. Yuta kept a lot from him apparently. Including his first relationship. And he did not like that to much. He though the younger would tell him everything. 

“Anyways, who is that guy?” Jaehyun pointed at the alpha who just right now was leaving the room together with Yuta. 

“Dong Sicheng.” Taeyong shrugged. “Chinese, same age as me, pretty quiet compared to his friends, good dancer, not a bad person.” Since he was with Yuta right now, Taeyong would be rethinking that last point now. He didn’t have a problem with Sicheng till now but maybe that would change now that the alpha was making a move on his best friend. 

“Apparently into cheesy pick-up lines.” Jaehyun grinned. 

“Oh, he’s the ‘idiot’?” Taeyong asked surprised. He hadn’t taken Sicheng as that type of person. He had talked to him a few times and honestly Sicheng was cool. But not ‘I’m going to let you mate my best friend just like that’-cool. 

“Yeah, I just said he’s the one who caught Yuta.” Jaehyun shrugged. “And then he stared at his face as if he found prove of angels existing until Yuta woke up again.” Weirdly enough, Taeyong didn’t count that as much of a negative. Obviously, it would’ve been better if he would’ve tried to help Yuta but the idea that he was speechless and couldn’t move at the sight of Yuta (and Taeyong couldn’t deny the fact that Yuta was very beautiful) spoke to the overly romantic part of him. It was like a movie scene. And he didn’t want to pretend as if he was any better when he met Taeil for the first time. In fact, he was certain that he had stared at the beta with a slightly opened mouth for at least five minutes. 

“What are they doing outside that long?” Taeyong decided that they have been on their own long enough and marched towards the door. However, he was stopped halfway by someone. That someone being Ten. 

“If you want to interrupt them, you will have to get past me first!” 

Jaehyun behind him snorted. “You’re tiny.” 

“Oh yeah?” Ten glared. “Wanna find out if you’ll still be this confident when I’m done with you?” 

“I am very sorry.” Taeyong almost laughed when Ten got lifted up and sat to the side by Johnny, his mate. A bulky giant with a gentle soul according to what Taeyong had seen of him so far. “What this tiny bundle of confidence is trying to tell you is that Sicheng is apologizing to your small and cute friend right now, if he still remembers how to speak and Ten doesn’t want anyone to interrupt.” 

“What is he apologizing for?” Taeyong wondered. 

“He’s an idiot.” Ten shrugged. “And when your friend fell into his arms, he asked him if it hurt when he fell from heaven.” 

“He wasn’t serious though.” Johnny added quickly, obviously to defend their friend. “He just couldn’t think anymore as soon as he saw your friend. And he beat himself up for that ever since.” Taeyong was a little glad. Truthfully, he hadn’t taken Dong Sicheng as that type of alpha anyways. He noted to fact that he regretted asking him that as a plus for the alpha. 

Johnny apparently noticed that Taeyong still didn’t feel to comfortable with Yuta being on his own out there. “Look, we get why you are worrying. But we know Sicheng. He has been trying to find Yuta for weeks now and he might be a little dummy from time to time but he is a good guy. And he wouldn’t do anything your friend doesn’t want.”  
“I’m gonna kick his ass if he does.” Ten announced proudly. It made Taeyong come to the realization that Ten was a stranger to the concept of fear. The alpha always knew that Ten was quite sassy and loud but he had underestimated just how much. He seriously was a brave one. It awed Taeyong in a way. 

“How could he be trying to find Yuta for weeks now?” Jaehyun wondered. “They met two weeks ago.” Taeyong had been confused by his words too. Maybe they had said it wrong. Because he didn’t understand how it was supposed to work otherwise. 

Johnny smiled. “He caught a little of Yutas scent a few weeks ago on a hallway. Didn’t even need to see a face or hear a voice. He was hooked right away. He tried finding him the whole time, dragging one of us to every possible department event in the hopes of finding the person he had smelled. So, he got pretty excited when he had your friend in his arms. He’s been talking about how pretty he is ever since.” It surprised them to hear that. They hadn’t expected Sicheng to be like that when it came to Yuta. They hadn’t thought someone would try and find Yuta for weeks simply because he caught Yutas scent and liked it and therefore wanted to find him. It sounded like a scene from a romantic movie rather than real life. And Taeyong was living for it. 

“You should’ve seen his face when he and you came in.” The smaller alpha, Taeyong remembered that his name was Donghyuck, spoke up. “He got pretty jealous because he believes you are dating or courting him.” He had addressed Jaehyun. And Taeyong really believed it. Sometimes even he wasn’t sure about it because Doyoung, Jaehyun and Yuta were just so close that the lines kind of blurred. A lot of people thought that the two were courting the omega because Yuta was often just chilling on their laps. Or they fed him. Or cuddled him. 

Jaehyun shrugged and grinned. “It’s not like we never talk about it before.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. They had this discussion the day Yuta fainted. To be honest he half expected it to happen. At some point in his life he also believed he would mate Yuta (and Doyoung) one day. Or later that he and Taeil would do so if Doyoung and Jaehyun wouldn’t. 

“Please give Sicheng a chance. He might be a little dumb every now and then but he’s a dummy with a good heart. And he will treat your friend like royalty if you let him be around.” Taeyong already knew Sicheng wasn’t a bad person. That boy also didn’t come of like a traditionally raised alpha. And if he was going to date and eventually maybe court and mate Yuta, it probably would be a great thing. Yuta needed someone to build his self-esteem up. Someone who treated him great and helped him when he didn’t know what to do. He had been through some shit and Taeyong wanted him to be with a good person. So, he needed to be a little though on Sicheng. Make him prove that he really wanted to be with Yuta. 

“Okay.” He nodded. “But don’t expect us to be chill. Yuta’s been through some shit before. We don’t want him to get hurt. Now go, get them back inside so we can continue practice.” They all nodded and Ten bounced of towards the door to get tell them. 

“I seriously expected you to freak out more.” Jaehyun pushed his elbow into Taeyongs ribs. 

“Yuta is an adult. I don’t think he would’ve given that guy a chance if he was a douchebag.” Taeyong believed in Yuta. He wouldn’t just talk in private to someone he didn’t like. 

“Hey, Yukkuri. How did it go?” Yuta looked embarrassed. And Taeyong got why. Jaehyun had a tendency to get quite loud whenever he was excited or teasing someone. 

“I got his number.” He admitted quietly after a moment of silence, making Jaehyun holler in laughter while slapping the omegas shoulders a few times. 

“Could you stop using him as a punching bag. And also, only I get to call him Yukkuri. When will you all learn that?” Taeyong pulled their friend closer towards him a little. “And you stop grinning like that. We need to have a talk about you losing your innocence to some dude in Japan later tonight.” Yuta looked like he wanted to bury either Taeyong or  
himself alive. And it made Taeyong laugh loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. A short summary of their friendship...  
> I hope you liked it. As always, thank you so much for reading! And a huge thank you to the people leavin comments or kudos.  
> You can [talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/feathersxdreams) , if you like (I swear I don't bite and I'd be happy if someone writes ;)) 
> 
> Have a wonderful week and see you next time!


End file.
